Field
The example embodiment in general is directed to a case for supporting a smartphone therein, more particularly to a protective case designed to alter the ergonomics of the smartphone to improve its use as a handheld or tripod-mounted video recording device, and to provide a secondary functionality as a “kickstand” for still photography, video viewing, and other related tasks.
Related Art
A smartphone may be understood as a combination cellphone and handheld computer that is often viewed as creating the greatest tech revolution since the Internet. A smartphone can essentially do everything a personal computer can do, and because of its mobility, much more. Although screen size may be a limitation, the increasingly higher resolutions make viewing pleasurable, and voice recognition can eliminate a fair amount of typing.
In general, a smartphone combines the functions of a cellphone with e-mail and Web, music and movie player, camera and camcorder, GPS navigation, voice dictation for messaging and a voice search for asking questions about anything. Significantly more personal than a personal computer, a smartphone is generally within reach no matter where one is.
Cellular technology has repeatedly shown its ability to develop smartphones to replace a variety of general use sensing and computing devices, such as still and video cameras and the functions noted above. While this substantially reduces the number of devices a person must carry, this “one size fits all” approach often may lead to suboptimal ergonomics in particular use cases. In many cases, a user may find his primary use case neglected, and seek methods or devices to customize his experience.